<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all that I think about you by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858502">all that I think about you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cloak of Invisibility - Freeform, F/M, First Date, First Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Ravenclaw Pepper Potts, Ravenclaw Tony Stark, Third Years, hogsmeade trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard and Maria had once again let him down, and Tony was forced to watch all his friends, and particularly his best friend who he was very much in love with like thirteen-year-olds could be, leave for Hogsmeade without him. </p><p>Enter Thor and Loki. The Asgardian Brothers of Mischief. </p><p>Tony knew he could manage something. </p><p>  <b>Pepperony Week Day 4 (Tuesday, June 23): Fanfic Prompt: Historical/Fantasy AU</b><br/><b>Pepperony Bingo Fill, O1: Are we on a date right now?</b><br/><b>Tony Stark Bingo Fill, Swap, K1: Hogwarts AU (card 3026)</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pepperony Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all that I think about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/gifts">ErjaStark</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for Pepperony Week Day 4: Historical or Fantasy AU!!<br/>Also works as my last fill for the Tony Stark Bingo: Hogwarts AU (swapped), (card 3026)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's snow everywhere, everyone is excited, and yet this is another day Tony won't be able to join in on the gleeful anticipation of his peers. He doesn't have parental approval. </p><p>Because his parents weren't around last summer, so they didn't sign the papers, and Jarvis doesn't have parental authority, so he couldn't sign them for him. Tony had often wished Jarvis wasn't a Squib, in more or less these terms and for as long as he could remember, because even at 4, he knew Jarvis would do everything he could to protect him, and that with magic in his blood, he would have been unstoppable. </p><p>But his beloved butler-actual-father was a squib, so he couldn't forge Howard's signature on the Hogsmeade papers. </p><p>So Tony watched, sitting on the last stone step of the castle's snowed in cloister door. He watched his friends leave with McGonagall and his aunt Peggy. Deep sighs and low spoken mantras about not feeling sorry for himself and Stark men being made of silver stronger than the Sword of Gryffindor all he had left for himself. It was quite a mouthful. It didn't keep him busy enough though.</p><p>He needn't have worried about keeping busy though, because as soon as the cohort of third years left for the path to Hogsmeade, Tony felt himself be pulled to his feet and was then dragged down the corner of the cloister by invisible hands. </p><p>"What the... let me go! Let me go! I'll kick--"</p><p>"Quiet Stark!" The someone on his left side hissed. </p><p>A someone that sounded distinctly like...</p><p>"Loki!" Tony hissed back, then squeaked rather pathetically when he was pushed into a room and then again onto the wooden stairs running up the closest wall. </p><p>"Thor!" Tony gawked again when the two boys appeared in front of him, grinning like madwizards.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pepper was in the middle of eating a magically-warmed, yet still solid ice cream when two things happened. </p><p>She opened her eyes from their delightful prolonging of the dessert's flavor, and realized her friends had paid and were waiting for her outside. Then when she went to do the same - pay first, then leave - something, or someone, bumped into her elbow but when she turned around to locate the source of it, there was nothing. </p><p>Pepper shrugged, took another spoonful of her ice cream and started for the cash register...</p><p>Only to squeak when the next time something touched her elbow, it turned into a full hand circling her arm and pulling her backwards. </p><p>"Tony!" She cried when the invisible form that had been dragging her back out of the shop and into the street, a little way away from her friends and then in the alley by Zonko's finally revealed the boy. </p><p>"Shh," Tony put a finger to his lips. "I told you I'd figure something out."</p><p>Pepper levelled her friend with an inquisitive stare, but eventually let it go when she once again saw that light in his eyes that brought a flush to her face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> "Are we on a date right now?" </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>